Um Crepúsculo Diferente
by Grazy Luts
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma mestiça que se muda pra Forks e tem uma enorme surpresa ao se deparar com uma diferente família de vampiros, que acabam fazendo parte de sua vida...
1. Capítulo 1: A Chegada

**Sinopse Completa:**

Isabella Swan é uma mestiça que se muda pra Forks e tem uma enorme surpresa ao se deparar com uma diferente família de vampiros, que acabam fazendo parte de sua vida. O que ninguém imaginava era que Bella possui parentesco com um dos Cullens e com uma outra pessoa bastante importante no mundo vampírico.

Segredos do passado virão á tona, mistérios serão revelados.

Dois inimigos lutarão pelo amor de uma pessoa.

Duas famílias inimigas descobrirão laços que as unirão pela eternidade.

**Capítulo 1: A Chegada**

Bella Pov

-Última chamada para o vôo com destino à Miami. Embarque no portão 5.

Suspirei, triste, enquanto colocava minha mala no chão para poder me despedir de Nahuel e Will.

-Bells, por favor, não vai. -disse Will

-Meu anjo, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu tenho que ir antes pra ajeitar as coisas. Só ficaremos afastados por alguns dias. Rapidinho passa.-falei

-Eu quero ir com você. -ele disse, agarrando minha cintura.

Tirei, delicadamente, seus braços de minha cintura, enquanto abaixava pra poder ficar na mesma altura que ele.

-Will, você só terá que ficar aqui por mais alguns dias. Pode aproveitar pra se despedir dos seus amiguinhos, ficar mais um tempo com eles. Eu não vou te abandonar aqui, sabe disso. E te ligarei todo dia pra gente matar as saudades, ok? -perguntei

-Promete?

-Sim, eu prometo! -falei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Ele abriu um sorriso, conformado, e me deu um abraço apertado.

-Se comporte, ok? Obedeça Nahuel e a tia Huilen. -falei

Ele assentiu e foi para o lado, dando espaço para Nahuel se aproximar.

-Tome cuidado, pequena. Assim que chegar em Forks, me ligue. -falou, me dando um beijo na testa.

-OK. Fique tranquilo. Não é a primeira vez que viajo. -falei, bufando.

-Pra longe, é sim.-falou, contendo um riso

Revirei os olhos. Já era acostumada com esse instinto super-protetor dele. Não sei como ele permitiu que eu me mudasse.

-Tudo bem. Tchau. -falei, quando ouvi novamente o aviso de meu vôo.

Peguei minha bolsa e minha mala e foi até o portão de embarque, depois de dar uma última olhada para meu irmão e Nahuel.

[...]

Depois de horas de viagem, finalmente desembarquei no aeroporto de Port Angeles. Estava saindo do portão de desembarque quando dois meninos de aproximadamente 12 anos passaram correndo por mim e se jogaram nos braços dos pais. A mãe os encheu de beijos. Meu coração se apertou ao ver tal cena e não pude conter a lágrima que rolou por meu rosto.

Como eu queria que meus pais estivessem comigo. Daria tudo pra, pelo menos, ter tido a chance de conhecê-los. Eu fui criada por Nahuel e sua tia Huilen. Ganhei bastante carinho e amor, mas tenho certeza que seria diferente se eu tivesse sido criada por meus pais.

-Senhorita Isabella. -alguém falou.

Reconheci a voz de Alfred, o meu mordómo. Virei na direção da voz e o encontrei vindo em minha direção. Reparei que ele já estava de uniforme e estava bem bonito.

Alfred era o mordomo de minha mãe quando morávamos no Brasil. Depois que ela faleceu ele ainda continuou trabalhando para nossa família, á pedido dela, obviamente. Ela herdou a herança de seu falecido marido e uma parte da herança de meu avô. Sem falar nas ações que ela tinha na empresa da família e na Bolsa de Valores, ao qual ela vendeu pra que pudesse se mudar. Eu posso dizer que dinheiro não é um problema pra mim, porém não sou muito de ficar gastando em tudo que vejo pela frente. É claro que gosto de fazer compras, mas nada que seja exagerado.

-Oi, Alf. Que saudades.-falei, abraçando-o.

Alfred teve que vir antes pra poder comprar a casa e a mobília. Eu confiava nele plenamente, então deixei tudo em suas mãos.

-E o pequeno William?-perguntou

-Eu e Nahuel achamos melhor eu vir antes pra saber se não há perigo pra nós dois por aqui. Sem falar que semana que vem é o campeonato de judô que Will irá participar. Ele queria que eu ficasse, mas já estamos atrasando muito essa mudança. Não sabemos o quanto aqueles vampiros viram. Não podemos correr o risco dos Volturi descobrirem sobre eu e Nahuel. -falei

-Entendo. Então vamos. Aposto que a Srta. gostaria de um bom descanso. -falou, pegando minhas duas malas.

-Pode crer que sim. A viagem foi um tanto cansativa. -falei

-Só trouxe isso?-perguntou

-Sim. Amanhã eu farei algumas compras. -falei

-Tudo bem. Me acompanhe.-ele disse

Saimos do aeroporto e fomos em direção ao estacionamento. Segui Alfred até uma Mercedes Benz preta, muito linda.

-Uau. Bela escolha.-falei

-Obrigado. Eu achei esse o melhor modelo pra o meu trabalho. E o carro da Srta. já chegou.-falou

Abri um sorriso radiante. Eu amava meu carro.

-Sério? -perguntei

Ele assentiu.

Apesar de eu ser muito nova, praticamente uma criança, eu tinha mentalidade e aparência de uma menina de 17 anos. Então eu posso dirigir, o que adoro.

-Isso é maravilhoso. Vou aproveitar pra dar uma volta amanhã, para conhecer a cidade. -falei

Fomos o caminho todo conversando. Eu contando tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias lá no Brasil e ele falando como era a casa e a cidade.

Eu já tinha uma noção de que Forks era uma vidade um tanto...úmida. Pois é, chove quase todo o ano. Mas ver com meus próprios olhos é outra coisa, totalmente diferente. Irei sentir falta das praias maravilhosas do Brasil. Sem falar na floresta Amazônica que tem uma incrível variedade de animais pra caçar.

-Chegamos. -disse Alf.

Peguei minha bolsa e saltei do carro. Olhei pra casa e então arfei.

-Nossa!

Continuação...

.

A casa era linda! Era grande e moderna. Fiquei curiosa pra saber como era por dentro. Dava pra ter um leve noção só vendo a decoração da sala. Imagina como deve ser meu quarto...

-Gostou? -perguntou Alf, vindo em minha direção

-Amei. Ela é linda. -falei, deslumbrada.

-Espere até ver o resto da casa. Eu queria que a casa tivesse uma decoração bem parecida com a casa que a senhorita tem no Brasil, pra que você e o pequeno Will não estranhassem tanto a mudança. -falou

-Eu amei. Sério. Agora vamos, que eu quero conhecê-la por dentro. -falei, puxando-o comigo.

Entrei na casa, olhando cada detalhe da decoração. Por dentro a casa era mais linda ainda.

Subimos para o segundo andar, onde estavam os quartos. Paramos em frente a uma porta que tinha meu nome inscrito.

-Este é o seu quarto. -falou Alf, abrindo a porta.

Quando vi a decoração meus olhos brilharam. Era muito parecido com o que eu tinha no Brasil, do jeitinho que eu gostava. Alf já me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber como eu gosto do meu quarto.

.

-Nossa, ele é lindo. -falei

-Que bom que gostou. Agora vou deixá-la conhecendo seu quarto e vou descer pra pegar suas malas. -falou, saindo do quarto.

Assim que ele passou pela porta comecei a andar pelo local, fuxicando tudo quanto é canto. O quarto realmente era adorável.

Esperei que ele trouxesse minha mala e separei uma roupa. O dia estava frio e chuvoso, eu não sentia mas tinha que manter meu disfarce, afinal eles iriam desconfiar se me vissem com roupa fresca num dia frio.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Passei uma maquiagem não muito pesada e deixei meus cabelos soltos, com minha franja para o lado. Peguei minha bolsa, meu celular e a chave do meu carrinho lindo.

.

Desci correndo, na velocidade vampírica, e fui até a cozinha, onde Alf estava, conversando com Matilda, a cozinheira. Acho que esses dois se gostam mas não se declaram. Talvez eu dê uma forcinha.

-Oi, Matilda. -falei, abraçando-a

-Ei, minina Bella. Como foi a viagem? -perguntou

-Foi tranquila. Ainda bem. -falei

-Estas com fome, pequena?-perguntou, num tom carinhoso.

-Por enquanto, não. Eu comi no avião. Mais tarde eu como alguma coisa. -falei

-Você vai sair?-perguntou Alf

-Sim. Vou dar uma volta de carro, conhecer a cidade. -falei

-Tome cuidado. Qualquer coisa ligue pra cá. -disse Alf, preocupado.

-Pode deixar. Bom, vou indo. Até mais tarde. -falei, dando um beijo em cada um deles antes de ir em direção a garagem.

Como eu imaginei, meu carro estava logo na parte da frente da garagem, próximo a porta. Estava coberto por uma capa preta, a qual eu tirei num movimento rápido, ansiosa pra ver meu bebê.

Olhei pra ele detalhadamente, procurando qualquer arranhão ou amassado nele, mas estava impecável.

.

Não aguentando mais esperar, entrei no carro e abri a garagem. Dei partida, acelerando em direção á estrada, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de mim.

Não sei se isso era algo relacionado ao fato de eu ser diferente, mas eu adorava velocidade. Eu sabia que se eu batesse o carro, não iria me machucar muito, então quase nunca respeitava o limite de velocidade. Ainda mais com um carro desses, que é feito justamente pra correr.

Enquanto corria com o carro, a única coisa que eu via era verde. Infelizmente, Forks não tinha nada. Eu precisava urgentemente ir pra algum lugar que tenha menos verde. Sem falar que tinha que comprar algumas roupas novas, já que trouxe poucas. Foi então que decidi ir até outra cidade, procurar um shopping ou alguma loja de roupa. Dei um sorriso, enquanto acelerava o carro com destino a Seatle...


	2. NA: Aviso

**Nota da Autora**

_Olá pessoal! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu ainda estou criando o capítulo, vai demorar um pouco mais. Porém eu prometo que será um capítulo grande, pra compensar todo esse tempo sem atualizações. Fiquem atentos!_

_Ah...Eu estou traduzindo uma fic chamada Uprising. A fic é Jasper/Bella e é maravilhosa. Gostaria que dessem uma olhada lá, quando puderem. Garanto que não irão se arrepender. _

_Até a próxima._

_Beijos!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 2: Primeiro dia**

**Bella Pov**

Forks realmente era intediante. Sério! O único lugar que as pessoas frequentavam era a única lanchonete que tinha nessa cidade. E como se não bastasse isso, a maioria das pessoas que apareciam por ali eram adultos ou idosos. Como infernos eu vim parar neste fim de mundo? Nahuel poderia ter indicado outro lugar melhor.

Forks, além de ser úmida e entediante, também é pequena. Típica cidade do interior. Já imagino como a fofoca deve rolar solta nessa cidade, só de ver os olhares curiosos que recebi enquanto passeava pelo local. Já até sei que comigo eles vão ter muito o que falar, pois sou uma pessoa que realmente não ligo para o que falam e faço o que tiver vontade. Sem falar pelo fato de morar sozinha, o que já é motivo de comentários especulativos sobre minha vida.

Claro que eu tenho que moderar nas coisas que faço, pois não posso, de forma alguma, chamar a atenção das pessoas, muito menos dos Volturi. Só Deus sabe o que eles fariam se descobrissem da existência de seres como eu e Nahuel. Urgh!

Passei todo o resto do dia conhecendo Forks e as cidades vizinhas. Graças a Deus eu tinha o Shopping de Seattle para me distrair. Comprei uma enorme quantidade de roupas e sapatos, já que dinheiro não era um problema pra mim e eu realmente estava precisando. O clima de Forks era totalmente diferente do clima de Amazônas, onde eu morava com Nahuel e tia Huilen. Aqui em Forks sempre faz frio e chove, já no Amazônas fazia um calor danado na maior parte do ano. Por esse motivo eu tinha poucas roupas de frio, então tive que comprar mais. Tudo bem que eu não sinto frio, por ser uma mestiça, mas o que as pessoas iriam dizer se me vissem de short e blusa regata num tempo frio? Não iria prestar, obviamente.

Quando cheguei em casa já era bem tarde, pois aproveitei pra caçar logo, apenas por segurança. Como todos já estavam dormindo, peguei minhas bolsas e fui direto para meu quarto. Corri pra meu closet e coloquei todas as bolsas no chão. Ainda faltava muito pra ir pra escola, então tomei meu tempo arrumando meu closet, colocando roupas e sapatos em seus devidos lugares. Por ser uma mestiça, eu não precisava dormir tanto quanto os humanos. No Amazônas era muito raro eu dormir, pois tinha tantas coisas que eu poderia fazer. Muitas vezes eu só corria pro telhado da casa e ficava olhando as estrelas, imaginando que minha mãe era uma delas e estava ali olhando por mim. Bem infantil, eu sei, mas quando você cresce sem o carinho e a presença de uma mãe, você passa a imaginá-la em várias situações. Não me interpretem mal...Tia Huilen é especial pra mim e eu a amo, ela sempre cuidou de mim e me deu amor e carinho, e muitas outras coisas que todas as crianças querem mas, ainda assim, não era a mesma coisa. O amor de mãe é infinito, irrevogável, incomparável...Eu sabia disso porque eu via os amiguinhos do Will com suas mães. Eu via a adoração das mães por seus filhos, e dos filhos por suas mães.A ligação entre eles...O olhar que eles trocavam..Era algo inexplicável, e eu não tinha isso, mas queria tanto...

Will nunca se importou tanto com essas coisas. Talvez porque ele me via como mãe, apesar de eu ser mais nova que ele. Isso era algo realmente estranho. Will tem 7 anos e eu 6, mas tenho aparência e mentalidade de uma menina de 17 anos, devido o fato de eu ser filha de um vampiro...de ser uma meia-vampira ou mestiça, assim como Nahuel. A única diferença entre nós dois é que eu não tenho veneno, mas ele sim. Somente os mestiços machos eram venenosos. Mais essa era a única diferença entre nós dois. Ambos somos tão rápidos e fortes como um vampiro. Nós temos sangue em nossos corpos, mas não é atrativo para o vampiros como o sangue de um humano, graças a Deus! Nosso corpo é mais frágil que o de um vampiro, mais nos curamos tão rápido quanto eles. E nós também nos alimentamos de sangue, mas não tanto quanto eles, e comida humana. Outra coisa que nós herdamos de nossos pais vampiros é a beleza sobrenatural...isso mesmo, somos tão lindos quantos eles. Tia Huilen vive dizendo que somos mais bonitos pelo fato de nós corarmos, e por não sermos totalmente pálidos como eles. Quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário?

Fui tirada de meus pensamento ao ouvir alguém bater na porta do meu cheiro eu sabia que era Alfred.

-Entra. –gritei, ainda dentro do closet.

Pude ouvir seus passos, enquanto ele ia até onde eu estava.

-Bom dia, pequena. Vim ver se você já estava acordada. –ele falou, parado na porta do closet.

-Bom dia, Alf. Eu não dormi, não. Passei a noite arrumando as coisas que comprei ontem. –falei, guardando a última peça de roupa.

-Você irá pra escola sozinha ou quer que eu te leve? –perguntou

-Não! Nem pensar. Já vai ter fofoca o suficiente pelo fato de eu ser nova na cidade, se você me levar as pessoas vão falar mais ainda. É melhor eu ir sozinha mesmo. –falei, estremecendo ao pensar em como as pessoas reagirão quando eu chegar na escola.

-Tudo bem. Vou estar na cozinha. Se precisar de algo é só chamar. –disse, já a caminho da porta.

-Pode deixar. Daqui a pouco estarei lá. –falei, enquanto escolhia a roupa que eu irei usar.

Separei a roupa e o sapato, antes de ir para o banheiro. Com o jeito que eu digiria, sabia que não iria chegar atrasada, então tomei meu banho sem nenhuma pressa, aproveitando a sensação da água contra meu corpo. Pode ser idiotisse minha, mas nessas horas eu sempre imaginava que a água tirava todas as coisas ruins do meu corpo...que ela lavava minha alma. Eu sei que é estranho, mas vai entender a minha mente.

Depois do banho, voltei para o quarto e acabei de me arrumar, tendo cuidado pra não amassar minha roupa, já que eu queria causar uma boa impressão...já que hoje era meu primeiro dia de aula e tudo mais. Deixei meus cabelos soltos, caindo em cachos até minha cintura, e coloquei minha franja para o lado. Passei uma maquiagem leve, pois queria parecer vaidosa sem ser vulgar. Coloquei meu celular e minha carteira na mochila, peguei as chaves do carro e dei uma última olhada no espelho, antes de sair do quarto.

Pude sentir o cheiro do café antes mesmo de descer as escadas, devido aos meus sentidos apurados. Alfred estava me esperando na cozinha, junto com Matilda. Eu não era muito chegada a comida humana, mas nunca dispensava um cafézinho de manhã.

-Bom dia! –falei, sentando ao lado de Alfred

-Bom dia, querida! –disse Matilda, sorrindo pra mim.

Rapidamente uma xícara de café apareceu na minha frente. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, apreciando o cheiro maravilhoso do café.

-Ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula? –perguntou Alfred, enquanto tomava o seu café.

-Bastante! Espero que tudo dê certo.–falei, antes de tomar um belo gole do líquido preto que era tão apreciado por mim.

Eu nunca pude freqüentar uma escola antes, devida ao fato de eu ser uma criança completamente diferente das outras. Seria difícil explicar para as pessoas o meu crescimento acelerado, então tia Huilen e Nahuel me educavam em casa mesmo, apenas meu irmão que ia pra escola, já que ele era uma criança normal...igual as outras.

Eu realmente estava nervosa, o que era apenas razoável, considerando que essa era a primeira vez que eu freqüentava um colégio. Mas eu tinha noções de algumas coisas, pois eu levava (e espiava) meu irmão na escola. Pude conhecer toda a rotina de uma instituição de ensino, então estava informada o suficiente pra não pagar mico.

-Sem falar que eu tenho medo de cometer algum deslize e deixar alguém desconfiado sobre mim. Já é ruim o bastante ter que ficar de olhos nos vampiros que eu encontro, não preciso de mais essa complicação pra minha vida. –falei, suspirando.

Eu não tinha problema em falar sobre isso com eles, pois sabiam o que eu era. Matilda fazia parte de uma tribo indígena brasileira, que sabia tudo sobre vampiros e lobisomens. Minha mãe encontrou essa tribo quando ela se mudou para o Brasil, já grávida de mim e com meu irmão, que na época tinha um ano. Eles a ajudaram, pois sabiam o que tinha acontecido com minha mãe e o que eu seria. Eles também sabiam que minha mãe iria morrer e contaram a ela. Renée pediu que eles tomassem conta de mim e de meu irmão depois que ela morresse, mas ele se recusaram a cuidar de mim, falando que eu era um monstro que deveria ser executado. Matilda sentiu compaixão por minha mãe e por mim, pois ela sabia que Renée tinha sido vítima e que eu não pedi pra ser assim. Então ela convenceu minha mãe a fugir com ela, o qual ela aceitou. Elas encontraram uma casa e se instalaram ali. Depois minha mãe conheceu Alfred, que era um homem solitário e pobre, que morava numa casinha perto delas. Renée resolveu contratá-lo como mordomo e ele foi morar com elas. Obviamente, ele descobriu tudo, incluindo a existência de vampiros, o que ele aceitou bem pois já tinha se afeiçoado a minha mãe, meu irmão e Matilda. Depois elas conheceram tia Huilen e Nahuel, que fizeram questão de ajudá-la, pois sabiam o que acontecia, já que Nahuel era como eu. Todos eles acabaram virando uma pequena família desde então.

-Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo. –disse Alf, sorrindo pra mim. –Vai querer que eu te leve?-perguntou

-Não. Pode deixar que eu vou sozinha mesmo. Além do mais, se eu for com você vai chamar mais atenção ainda. –falei

-Tudo bem. Mas tome cuidado. E se precisar de algo é só ligar. –falou, encerrando o assunto.

Alf era como um pai pra mim, assim como Huilen e Matilda era como uma mãe. Já Nahuel era como um irmão mais velho. Nós dois vivíamos fazendo coisas radicais no Amazonas, aprontávamos bastante. Mas ele também me dava bronca quando eu fazia algo errado e me dava conselhos sobre coisas da vida. Sem falar que ele era superprotetor comigo.

-Querida, tá na hora de ir, se não irá chegar atrasada. –disse Matilda,me tirando de meus devaneios.

Olhei no relógio e me assustei com as horas, o sinal irá bater em 15 minutos. Eu tinha que sair imediatamente.

Num pulo, me levantei da cadeira e corri até o armário, onde peguei um copo de plástico (_**desses que as cafeterias usam**_) e derramei todo o meu café nele. Peguei um waffle e enfiei na boca, antes de pegar minha mochila e correr pra fora da cozinha.

-Até mais tarde. –gritei

Não esperei por resposta, apenas corri até a garagem. Desativei o alarme e entrei no carro, pendurando o copo no descanso e colocando minha mochila no banco do passageiro, enquanto a porta da garagem se abria. Peguei meu óculos escuros na mochila e o coloquei, antes de ligar o carro e pegar a estrada.

Não foi difícil achar o caminho da escola, já que a cidade era pequena e que vários carros cheios de estudantes passaram por mim, e logo avistei o prédio antigo que era Forks High School. A escola parecia uma coleção de casas geminadas, construídas com tijolos marrons. Havias tantas árvores e moitas que não pude perceber seu tamanho logo no início. Onde estava a aparência de lugar público? Me perguntava nostalgicamente. Onde estavam as cercas e os detectores de metais?

Assim que entrei no estacionamento, várias cabeças se viraram em minha direção, e os sussurros começaram.

"_Nossa, olha que carrão!"_ disse um garoto moreno, que estava com um grupo de adolescentes a uns dez metros longe de onde eu estava.

"_Wow! Quem será que está dirigindo?"_ perguntou um garoto asiático, que estava no mesmo grupinho.

Reparei que além do moreno e do asiático, ainda tinha um garoto loirinho com cara de bebê e mais três meninas.

"_Deve ser a novata. Aposto que ela é tão rica quanto os Cullens." _Disse uma das meninas,com pele clara e cabelos castanhos claros, que parecia ser bem falsinha.

"_Hu. Como se agente precisasse de mais uma riquinha esnobe por aqui."_ Disse uma menina loira, com pele de porcelana, que parecia ser ainda mais falsa do que a outra.

"_Eita, pessoal...dêem um desconto pra menina, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula dela e vocês nem a conhecem ainda." _Falou uma morena que usava óculos. Ela parecia ser uma menina bem meiga e simpática. Essa parecia ser bem legal, vou tentar descobrir o nome dela depois.

Estacionei o carro na primeira vaga boa que encontrei e dei uma olhada ao redor. De onde eu estava, dava pra ver boa parte do estacionamento. Pude perceber que só haviam outros dois carros de marca boa e cara como o meu.Não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco presunçosa, mas logo me livrei desse sentimento e me concentrei em outras coisas, como manter a calma.

"_Acalme-se Bella! Você pode fazer isso! Você consegue!" _pensei, enquanto pegava minha mochila e meu café, que por sinal já estava no final.

Respirei fundo, antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro. Como já era esperado, os sussurros aumentaram.

"_Wow...que gata! Será que está solteira?" _Disse o loirinho com cara de bebê.

"_Hmmm...Essa já tá no papo."_ Disse o moreninho, me fazendo bufar com seu comentário. Convencido...

"_Humpf! Aposto que a vadia já fez milhares de plástica...com todo o dinheiro que deve ter."_ Disse a loira falsa.

"_Eu também acho." _Falou a outra falsinha.

"_Eu não acho. Parece que é uma beleza natural. E eu me atrevo a dizer que ela é tão bonita quanto Alice e Rosalie." _Falou a meiguinha.

Não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Sim, eu sabia que era bonita, levando em conta que herdei a beleza sobrenatural de meu pai. E não...isso não me subia à cabeça, eu não era tão mesquinha e egocêntrica assim.

Me perguntei quem eram as tais Rosalie e Alice. Elas devem ser realmente bonitas e até mesmo populares, pra serem comentadas assim. Agora a meiguinha me deixou curiosa.

Levantei a cabeça e dei uma olhada ao redor. A maioria das pessoas ainda me olhavam, mas não dei a menor atenção à isso. Tomei o último gole do meu café, enquanto verificava os prédios da escola, ainda parada ao lado do carro, tentando encontrar a secretaria. A encontrei rapidamente, logo que reparei no primeiro prédio, onde havia uma pequena placa que dizia "secretaria".

Liguei o alarme do carro e comecei a andar na direção do prédio, enquanto reparava no pessoal ao então que os vi. Eram cinco...duas meninas e três meninos. Dos três garotos, um era grande...musculoso como um levantador de peso profissional, com cabelo escuro e meio encaracolado. O outro era alto e magro, mas ainda musculoso, e com cabelo loiro escuro. O terceiro era o mais magro e menos musculoso, com o cabelo cor de bronze meio bagunçado. Ele parecia ser mais jovem do que os outros, que pareciam ter idade o suficiente pra estar na faculdade, ou até mesmo serem professores ao invés de alunos.

As garotas era opostas. A mais alta era maravilhosa. Ela tinha uma silhueta linda, do tipo que se vêem capas de revistas e daquelas que fazem as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo mesma só por estarem na mesma sala. O cabelo dela era dourado, gentilmente balançado até o meio das costas. A outra era mais baixa e parecia uma fadinha. Bem magra, com feições pequenas. O cabelo dela era totalmente preto, cortado curtinho e apontando para todas as direções.

Eles eram bem diferentes, mas tinham algumas semelhanças entre si. Todos eram muito pálidos, os mais pálidos de todos os alunos dessa cidade sem sol. Mais pálidos do que eu, a albina. Todos tinham olhos bem escuros, apesar da diferença na cor dos cabelos. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras...sombras arroxeadas, como machucados. Como se todos eles tivessem passado a noite em claro, ou quase se recuperando de ter o nariz quebrado. Apesar de seus narizes, bem como todas as partes de seus corpos, serem perfeitamente retos e angulares.

Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos deles...

Eu os olhava porque seus rostos, tão diferentes e tão iguais, eram devastadoramente, inumanamente lindos. Eram rosto que você nunca espera encontrar além de, talvez, nas páginas editadas de uma revista de moda...ou em algum vampiro. Ou até mesmo pintadas, por um dos velhos mestres da pintura, como a face de uma anjo. Era difícil dizer quem era o mais belo...talvez a loira perfeita...ou o garoto com cabelos cor de bronze.

Tinha algo neles que me era extremamente familiar, mas, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar sobre isso, minha atenção foi voltada para a BMW vermelha irada, que estava ao lado de um Volvo prata lindo, na qual a loira perfeita estava encostada. UAU! Eu amava BMWs, era completamente apaixonada por esse tipo de carro.

"_É claro que ela iria gostar dos Cullens. A vadia além de puta é também interesseira...e nem disfarça."_ Falou a loirinha, me tirando dos meus devaneios e fazendo com que eu tirasse minha atenção da BMW, a qual eu tinha certeza que estava encarando deslumbrada.

Então reparei no que a garota disse. _Humm...quer dizer que esses que são os Cullens? Imagino que essas duas meninas devem ser as tais Rosalie e Alice. _Pensei, bem na hora em que eu passava em frente aos tais Cullens.

Rolei meus olhos com o que a garota disse. Ela nem me conhecia e já não gostava de mim. Aff...

"_Aposto que ela vai parar e falar com eles. A vadia vai logo se jogando pro Edward, quer ver?" _Falou a outra falsa

Rolei meus olhos novamente e soltei uma risada, passando direto pelos Cullens sem nem ao menos olhar pra eles, rachando a cara da nojentinha.

_Se ferrou, idiota!_ Pensei, sem conseguir conter minha diversão.

Passei por um caminho de pedra circundado por uma sebe escura, e parei bem na porta da secretaria. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Lá dentro estava bem iluminado e bem mais quente do que eu imaginava. A secretaria era pequena, com uma pequena sala de espera com cadeiras dobráveis, carpete laranja, avisos e prêmios abarrotados pelas paredes e um grande e ruidoso relógio. A sala era partida ao meio por um grande balcão, cheio de cestas de arame repletas de papéis e anúncios coloridos colados na parte da frente. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, uma delas ocupada por uma mulher ruiva e grande, que usava óculos. Ela vestia uma camiseta roxa, que imediatamente me fez sentir com roupas demais. Sei cheiro era extremamente doce, mas nada que me fizesse perder o controle. Eu já era acostumada a estar ao redor de seres humanos, e tinha um ótimo controle sobre minha sede de sangue. O fato de eu ser meia vampira ajudava bastante, pois eu não necessitava tanto de sangue, já que eu também me alimentava com comida humana.

A mulher ruiva levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim.

-Posso ajudá-la? –perguntou

-Sou Isabella Swan. –informei-lhe, vendo seus olhos demonstrarem reconhecimento imediato. Eu era esperada... tópico de fofocas, com certeza. A menina de 17 anos emancipada, vinda do Brasil.

Sim, eu nasci no Brasil e cresci falando português, mas tia Huilen e Nahuel eram americanos e me ensinaram a falar inglês. Acabou que se tornou meu principal idioma, já que só falávamos em inglês na nossa casa.

-Claro. – ela disse, antes de mexer em uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar o que procurava. –Seu horário está aqui, junto com um mapa da escola. –ela disse, me mostrando várias folhas.

Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneirade chegar até elas, e me deu um papel para que todos os professores assinassem, o qual eu deveria trazer de volta no final do dia.

Ela sorriu pra mim e desejou que eu gostasse de Forks. Sorri de volta da maneira mais convincente possível. Isso vai ser difícil. Vai ter que ser algo realmente bom pra me fazer gostar dessa cidade. Por enquanto eu apenas a aturo.

Dei uma olhada no mapa, memorizando-o rapidamente, antes de enfiar tudo dentro da mochila. Coloquei a alça sobre o ombro e respirei fundo. _"Posso fazer isso!"_ Disse pra mim mesma. Ninguém ia me morder. _É mais provável que eu os morda. Rsrs_

Eu exalei alto e me dirigi para a entrada da escola, caminhando até a calçada cheia de adolescentes. Assim que cheguei no refeitório, era fácil de ver o prédio três. Um grande "3" estava pintado num quadro branco no casto leste do prédio. Me aproximei da porta, respirando fundo pra me acostumar melhor com o cheiro deles.

A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam para pendurar seus casacos numa longa fileira de ganchos. Fiz o mesmo, antes de caminhar até o professor, um homem alto e calvo. Sua mesa tinha uma placa que o identificava como Sr. Mason. Ele ficou me olhando assim que leu meu nome, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Ele me mandou sentar em uma mesa vazia no fundo da sala sem me apresentar a turma, o qual eu fiquei extremamente agradecida. Era mais difícil para meus colegas ficarem me encarando enquanto eu estava no fundo da sala, mas de alguma forma eles conseguiam. Fixei meu olhar na lista de leitura que o professor havia me dado. Era bem básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Já tinha lido todos. Isso era reconfortante...e chato. Fiquei pensando se Nahuel me mandaria minha pasta de trabalhos velhos, ou se ia pensar que isso era pensando em diferentes discussões que teria com ele enquanto o professor falava.

Quando bateu o sinal, um garoto meio desajeitado, alto com problemas de pele e com cabelo preto como carvão se encostou no batente da porta pra falar comigo. Dando uma olhada mais atenta, reparei que ele era o garoto asiático que estava com o grupinho lá fora.

-Você é Isabella Swan,não é? – parecia do tipo muito prestativo, parte do clube de xadrez.

-Bella. –corrigi. Todo mundo em volta se virou pra me olhar. _Fofoqueiros..._

-Onde é sua próxima aula?-ele perguntou

Como eu tinha uma boa memória, não foi difícil decorar as minhas aulas...nem as salas.

-Hmm...Governo, com o professor Jefferson no prédio seis. –falei, fingindo pensar.

Não havia pra onde olhar sem encontrar olhos curiosos.

-Eu estou indo para o prédio quatro...posso te mostrar o caminho. –disse. Definitivamente muito prestativo. –Sou Eric. –adicionou.

Sorri discretamente. –Obrigado.

Pegamos nossos casacos e saímos para a chuva, que tinha ficado mais forte. Poderia jurar que muitas das pessoas andando atrás de nós estavam perto o bastante para ficar ouvindo a conversa. Desejei não estar ficando paranóica.

-Então, aqui é bem diferente do Brasil, hein? –perguntou, curioso.

-Muito. –falei

-Não chove muito lá, não é?

-Raramente.

-Uau. Como será que é isso? –ele ficou imaginando.

-Ensolarado. –eu disse, rindo.

Por um momento ele apenas ficou me olhando, parecendo...deslumbrado? Então balançou a cabeça e sorriu pra mim. _Estranho_...

-Você não parece muito bronzeada. –comentou, olhando pra minha pele.

_Porque eu sou filha de um vampiro, então sempre terei a pele pálida, como a dele. _Pensei, rindo pra mim mesma. Como se eu fosse falar algo assim...

-Meu pai é parte albino. –brinquei. Apesar de não ser bem uma mentira...se levar em conta o quão branco meu pai deve ser, e será assim eternamente.

Ele analisou meu rosto com apreensão, e eu suspirei. Parecia que nuvens e senso de humor não se misturavam. Alguns meses aqui e eu esquecerei como se usa sarcasmo.

Andamos de volta ao redor do refeitório, em direção aos prédios que ficavam no sul, ao lado do ginásio. Eric me levou até a porta, apesar de estar bem claro que aquele era o prédio.

-Bem...boa sorte. –ele disse, enquanto eu alcançava a maçaneta. –Talvez tenhamos outra aula juntos. –falou, soando muito esperançoso.

Sorri vagamente pra ele e entrei.

O resto da manhã passou da mesma maneira. Meu professor de Trigonometria, o Sr. Varner, a quem eu detestaria de qualquer forma por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi o único que me fez ficar na frente da turma e me apresentar. Para minha sorte, e azar dele, eu consegui me manter calma o suficiente pra não pagar mico na frente da turma.

Depois de duas aulas, comecei a conhecer melhor as pessoas. Sempre havia aquelas que eram mais corajosas e vinham se apresentar e me perguntar se estava gostando de Forks. Tentei ser simpática com todos, até mesmo com aqueles que só queriam informações pra depois espalhar fofocas sobre mim. Mas o que mais fiz foi mentir bastante, principalmente para os garotos que vinham tentar algo comigo...pra cada um deles eu disse um nome...e tenho certeza que ainda tinham muitos outros nomes na minha cabeça pra usar.

Uma garota sentou ao meu lado em Trigonometria e Espanhol, e foi comigo até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela era bem baixinha, com vários centímetros a menos do que os meus 1,65m, mas o cabelo escuro e encaracolado ajudava a balancear a nossa diferença de alturas. Era a menina que me defendeu do grupinho na hora da entrada, e seu nome era Angela. Ela era tão simpática e meiga como eu imaginava. Eu tive uma sensação de que seremos boas amigas.

Na hora do intervalo, nós sentamos em uma mesa junto com os amigos dela, o grupinho do estacionamento, os quais ela me apresentou. Eles pareciam impressionados com a coragem dela pra falar comigo. O garoto de inglês, Eric, acenou pra mim, do outro lado da mesa. As duas falsinhas, que se chamavam Jéssica e Lauren, também estavam ali...bem como o loirinho com cara de bebê, Mike, e o moreninho convencido, Tyler. E também tinha um outro menino baixinho, com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos esverdeados, chamado Ben. Ele era o mais tímido do grupinho, e parecia ser o mais confiável. Apesar dos comentários maldosos e cheios de más intenções que deram no estacionamento, Tyler, Mike e Eric pareciam ser bem legais, principalmente Eric. Ele era bastante engraçado, com seus comentários sarcásticos e seu jeito brincalhão. Tyler era engraçado também, mas era um garanhão assumido e bastante convencido...se achava o tal. Mike já era menos brincalhão que os outros, mas também era convencido, como Tyler, e um pouquinho chato. Jéssica até chegou a falar comigo, mas eu pude detectar a falsidade no seu tom de voz. Lauren apenas ficou me lançando olhares hostis, provavelmente pensando que me intimidava. _Coitada..._

Quando as atenções do grupo se voltaram para algo que Eric estava contando, aproveitei esse momento de paz e dei uma olhada ao redor do refeitório. Pude reparar que na escola tinham vários grupinhos...os populares (que, pelo que percebi, eram os que eu estava junto), os rockeiros, os nerds, as patricinhas, entre outros. Mas pude perceber também, com grande surpresa, que todos eles se falavam, todos se misturavam. Bom, quase todos...

Dando uma olhada mais atenta percebi que os Cullens eram meio excluídos...ou eles mesmo se excluiam. Eles não se misturavam, e nem falavam, com ninguém. Estavam todos eles olhando pra longe...longe um dos outros, longe dos outros alunos, longe de qualquer coisa em particular que eu pudesse ver. Enquanto eu olhava, a garota mais baixa levantou com a bandeja - o refrigerante fechado e a maça inteira – e foi embora com um passo rápido e gracioso, que deveria estar em uma passarela. Eu fiquei olhando, maravilhada com os seus passos de dançarina, até ela largar a bandeja e sair pela porta de trás, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Meus olhos voltaram logo para os outros, que estavam lá, sem mudanças.

Quando voltei a atenção pra minha mesa, reparei que Jéssica me olhava desconfiada. Ela me viu olhando para os Cullens. _Fofoqueira..._

-Quem são eles? –perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Eu só queria fazê-la pensar que eu estava apenas curiosa sobre eles.

Enquanto ela olhava pra ver de quem eu estava falando - claramente fingindo que não estava me espionando - o garoto mais magro, com o cabelo cor de cobre, olhou pra ela. Ele olhou pra Jéssica apenas por uma fração de segundo, e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram aos meus. Ele olhou pra longe bem rápido, mais rápido do que eu conseguiria. Naquele pequeno instante, seu rosto não aparentou interesse – era como se ela tivesse chamado o nome dele, e ele olhara numa resposta involuntária. Jéssica riu de um jeito amargo, antes de voltar seu olhar pra mesa.

-Aqueles são Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que foi embora é Alice Cullen. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa dele. –ela falou, com um tom meio raivoso.

Levantei minhas sombrancelhas pra isso, mas decidi ignorar...por hora. Olhei meio de lado para o garoto lindo, que agora olhava para a sua própria bandeja, picando um pãozinho com os dedos pálidos e longos. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda olhavam pra longe, mas ainda assim eu sentia que era com eles que o garoto estava falando. Se eu estivesse um pouco mais perto, poderia escutar o que ele estava dizendo. Mas mesmo dessa distância, eu pude perceber que seus sussurros eram baixos e rápido demais para qualquer humano falar ou escutar...e isso me deixou completamente confusa e desconfiada. Obviamente, eles não são humanos normais...se é que realmente são humanos.

Reparei que seus nomes eram estranhos e pouco populares...eram nomes que as mães dariam aos seus filhos em épocas passadas...nomes clássicos e antigos. E isso me deixou mais desconfiada, mas eu ainda não sabia dizer o que eles poderiam ser. Eu tive uma sensação de que eu estava esquecendo algo realmente importante...que eu estava perdendo um detalhe óbvio...mas eu não podia dizer o que era.

-Eles são muito...bonitos. – disse, sem conseguir conter meu tom desconfiado, e também deslumbrado.

-Sim! – Jéssica concordou, dando outro risinho amargo. – Mas eles já estão juntos. Emmett está com Rosalie, e Alice com Jasper. E moram juntos. – a voz dela continha todo o choque e reprovação de uma cidade pequena.

Rolei meus olhos para sua atitude idiota e totalmente esperada...pelo menos para uma pessoa como ela. Mas se eu fosse honesta, teria que admitir que até mesmo no Brasil algo assim seria motivo de fofocas. Na verdade, em qualquer lugar do mundo.

-Quais são os Cullens? –perguntei. – Eles não se parecem...

-Ah, eles não são irmãos de sangue. O Dr. Cullen é bem jovem, tem uns 20 ou 30 e pouco. São todos adotados. Só os Hales que são irmãos de verdade, são gêmeos, os dois loiros, e vivem com eles.

-Eles não são um pouco velhos para isso?-perguntei

-Na verdade, sim. Jasper e Rosalie já têm 18 anos, mas vivem com a Sra. Cullen desde que tinham oito. Ela é tia deles, ou algo assim. –falou

-Isso é bem legal...eles cuidarem de todas essas crianças assim, sendo tão jovens e tudo mais.

-Acho que sim. – Jéssica disse relutantemente, o que me deixou com a impressão de que ela não gostava do doutor e da esposa dele, e nem mesmo de seus filhos, por algum motivo. Com os olhares que ela dava na direção deles, imaginei que o motivo fosse inveja. – Mas acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos. – ela disse, como se isso diminuísse a bondade deles.

Cada minuto que passava eu gostava menos ainda dessa garota. Na verdade eu estava começando a odiá-la. Quem ela pensa que é pra agir desse jeito em relação ás pessoas? Pra mim ela era um grande pedaço de merda.

Durante toda a conversa, meus olhos iam e voltavam para a mesa onde a estranha família estava sentada. Eles continuavam olhando para a parede e não comendo.

-Eles sempre moraram em Forks? –perguntei, tentando controlar a minha raiva, pois eu não queria arrumar uma briga no meu primeiro dia de aula...ainda mais com uma menina popular.

Eu tinha quase certeza que eles não moram aqui há muito tempo, pois com certeza eu os teria notado em algum dos verões que passei aqui com meu pai.

-Não. – ela disse num tom de voz que implicava que isso era óbvio, até alguém recém chegado como eu deveria saber. –Eles vieram pra cá dois anos atrás, vindos de algum lugar no Alasca.

Senti uma onda de compaixão...e alívio. Compaixão porque, apesar de serem lindos, eles eram de fora, claramente não aceitos. E alívio porque eu não era a única novata aqui.

Enquanto eu os analisava, o mais Cullen mais novo olhou pra mim, dessa vez com uma expressão evidente de curiosidade. Antes de eu afastar meu olha, me pareceu, por um momento, que havia alguma expectativa não alcançada.

-Qual deles é o garoto de cabelos castanhos avermelhados? – perguntei, sem conseguir conter minha curiosidade.

Espiei com o canto do olho e ele ainda me encarava, mas não como os outros alunos tinham feito durante todo o dia. Sua expressão era meio frustrada. Olhei pra baixo novamente.

-Aquele é Edward. Ele é maravilhoso, lógico, mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Nenhuma das garotas daqui são bonitas o suficiente pra ele, aparentemente. – ela desdenhou, um caso claro de rejeição. Fiquei me perguntando quando e como ele tinha rejeitado ela.

Mordi o lábio pra impedir o riso que estava vindo...mas foi em vão. Meu corpo todo começou a tremer, e logo soltei uma gargalhada, deixando óbvio a minha diversão. Aparentemente, Jéssica percebeu, pois me lançou um olhar hostil.

-O que é tão engraçado? –perguntou, num tom seco.

_Como se eu fosse ficar com medo dela...ou como se isso fosse me abalar. Haha!_

Tapei minha boca com a mão, fazendo um enorme esforço pra parar de rir, e então olhei pra ele novamente. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas me pareceu, pelos músculos de seu rosto, que ele também sorria...assim como os outros 3 sentados na mesa com ele. Por um momento imaginei que eles tivessem escutado o que Jéssica falou, mas logo vi que era impossível, pelo menos a essa distância. A não ser que eles fossem vampiros, o que eu tenho certeza que...

Foi então que realização me bateu e eu descobri porque eles me eram tão familiares...

_Eles são vampiros!_


End file.
